Mary-Sues: The First Adventure
by leena1445
Summary: The dreaded Mary Sue is back again as a little parody! Please note that this is a PARODY and NOT a real story. If it was, then I woudn't be a beta and probably flamed on...soo let the awkwardness BEGIN! I had a lot of fun with this...XD
1. Chapter 1

**LOL I was feeling really Sueish and I need to get it all out and I was inspired to write this by "What Is Grammar, Or Mary-Sue?". So here's my atrocious Mary Sue story.**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN YJ AND THIS IS A PARODY.**

Hai mai name is Laitna sparklemodelle funshine perfection model bootifulsinger rainbow bootifulpowwer suenish looitjifirfjaioj and i am da most bootifull girl with da most sparklin eyes they ware rainbow. i luv mai boyfriend robin da boy wondar and he luvs me and he is in dis thing called da teem and da justice league wanted mee to join and so i joineed becasue evaryone luvs me and when yu look into mai forevar shening rainbow eyes you will fall in luv wit me. so robin da boy wondar told batman da dark nite dat i had magical poeers and i had supar speed, supar strangth and i am still skinny becuase i am a model and i am bootiful, i has da powwer of da misses martian becuase i am da most poweerfull garl evear, i has magiic poweers, and i has da best archery skillz, basikally i have da powers of everyone on da league and da teem and everywan luved mee becuase i also has da shining red blue hair and da pretiest face and da best body and i has da best poweers. so all of da teem luved dat i had da beest poweers and everywan was sooo impressed exept for da zatannna becuase i has robin da boy wondar for a boyfreind and zattanna da little jalus person was sooooo jalus of mai amazoing looks and da best poweers and everywan luved me and plus when i play an instrumentt everywan will lesen and i has da best singeng i was da beest singar in da whole warld and i saved da world so maneey times without efforrt and i had a college degee for a doctar even doe i am onle thirteen yearss olde i am so smarte evarywan luved me soo much. wan day i has da beest idea to go to da beest restarant in gootham were robin da boy wondar lived he was goin to da fashion show i had first doe becuase i was gioing to model for da beest pepole and dey all looked into mai eyes, da rainbow ones and den i won da fashon show. "Laitna sparklemodelle funshine perfection model bootifulsinger rainbow bootifulpowwer suenish looitjifirfjaioj do u wanna goo to da restarant da beest wan becuase u wan da show." robin da boy wondar asked. "even doe ur parents died and den your grandparents died and den your uncal and aunty deid from da villains, plz say yas" i looked awey becuase i was soo sad becuase he reminded me abt my vere tragic past and i was sooo sad but den robin da boy wondar said "i'm sorre can i make it up to yu by bying ur favorate jewlary at da most beest mall?" and i say "yas plz i luv yu robin da boy wondar soory i has been sad like dat" and den dat was eet

seveen years later i was 20 and robin da boy wondar exept he was noe nightwing was 20 too he confessed his luv for me and zattana da little jelous person was dere jalous and nightwing asked too marre me and i said yas and we lived happily evar afteer. we had da moost perfact weeding and we had a nicee wittle familee and zatanna da little jelous person got veree jalous and den zattanna tried too kill da nice wittle family and nightwing was soo dissapointed and den we arrested zattanna da little jelous person was noe banishedd from seeing da nice wittle family again the end

**Sooo I let it out :D **


	2. Chapter 2: A Note (not a real chapter)

** Hi. I don't really want this to be a chapter, but sort of a note. I can't really tell which Guest is which, so first Guest that commented: thank you for being patient with my story. I am younger than you think. As a middle schooler in America right now, it's been kind of hard for me because you know, of this kid named, well, let's name him Richard (you know why, no hate against Dick Grayson, but seriously.). Richard's a jerk to me, and his friend, let's call him Richie, is a little racist jerk #II. And they were being bullies on Instagram. In school, Richie never bothered me directly, but I'm sure he talked about me behind his back. And Richard- well, he openly teased me and was really sarcastic and stuff. All the mean girls are mean to my friends because they like bands, and since I don't wear band merchandise but love bands, they never noticed me (although this one girl made fun of my last name behind my back for no reason and the other popular girls hated me because that one girl did). So, there you have it. I'm not popular, and if I were, I'd be kinda not writing. And this isn't bullying because it's REALLY not towards another person or their character or OC, so please tell that other author that made THAT parody, not mine, to stop. It's the right thing to do. And please tell me who that poor author that got made fun of was :( I'd like to know, but if you are uncomfortable, you don't have to. I hate bullying, and this was based on another parody of a Mary Sue- "What is Grammar, or Mary Sue?" so it's actually not an example of bullying. Tell that author who gave up her story to not give up. I've been flamed (on my first story which I deleted), so tell her to not take it personally. Please. **

** NOW. Second, more recent Guest- yeah, well, this is a freaking parody lol. All I had to say there.**

** Thank you, but I'm not taking this story down. Sorry for that. **


	3. Chapter 3: ANOTHER NOTE! WOW!

**So. Guest, the third one that commented. Well, I screenshoted the whole thing so the comments literally blew up in their faces XD. It felt good, but I'm not going to stop them. They hate, and they hate, they won't stop. It's just hate. Plain hate. But soon, I know their whole life is going to blow up in their face. I know. But yeah, this is also a note. LALALAWL**


End file.
